


Avatar Colosseum

by Duke_of_Skibbington



Series: Colosseum [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arena, Combat, Fighting, Gen, To the Death, death matches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_of_Skibbington/pseuds/Duke_of_Skibbington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered who would win in a battle between Azula and Kuvira? Perhaps a deathmatch between Team Aang and Team Korra? Welcome to Avatar Colosseum - the Deadliest Warrior inspired fanon, where we compare the intelligence, weapons, armour and skills of various Avatar characters and put them head-to-head in a battle to the death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azula v. Kuvira

Azula and Kuvira are separated by over 70 years, but they are remembered as some of the Avatar's mightiest foes. Both of them are fierce teenaged girls and the only people to defeat an Avatar in combat. Who would win in a battle between these prodigies?

##  Azula[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=1)

  

Azula is the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa. At the tender age of 14, she orchestrated a coup and captured Ba Sing Se, ending the war in a decisive Fire Nation victory. That very same day, she killed Avatar Aang (only for him to be revived) and took on waterbending master, Katara. On the day of Sozin's Comet, despite losing her sanity, she was able to take down her brother, Zuko, and force Katara on the defensive. While the battle ultimately resulted in her defeat, Azula showed she was a very powerful bender and will not soon be forgotten.

###  Weapons

As a child, Azula excelled as a firebending prodigy. She has great control over her breathing and firebending, to the point where she was able generate blue flames and fight on equal ground with her uncle, 'The Dragon of the West.' Azula had mastery over another form of firebending - lightning generation. Azula's lightning is capable of inflicting great damage, but may not be lethal. Her comet-enhanced lightning blast incapacitated Zuko, but did not kill him.   
She was able to fight with such great precision, a well-placed flame could end a battle. All flames were well-placed.  
Azula can use her firebending for propulsion, whether it be for a faster charge, or even propelling herself like a rocket.

###  Armour

Azula wears strong metallic armour. Her armour is capable of stopping fire blasts, but has little use against blunt trauma impacts. That is, a powerful boulder would inflict great damage, and maybe even destroy the armour.  
Azula's armour is light, allowing her to maintain her agility.

###  Strengths[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=4)

Aside from Azula's powerful bending, she has many other advantages. She is extremely agile, being able to evade Aang and Toph's attacks  **without**  her bending. She is also a cunning strategist, formulating the plan to defeat the Water Tribe invasion and conquer Ba Sing Se from the inside.

###  Weaknesses

Princess Azula does not take defeat well. After she lost the battle of the Boiling Rock and her friends left her, she descended into insanity. When she begins to lose a battle, she will rapidly lose her sanity and with it, all her control and precision. Zuko and Katara were able to use this to their advantage on the day of Sozin's Comet and were able to best her in an Agni Kai.  
Azula is also somewhat reliant on allies, being unable to fight alone. To conquer Ba Sing Se, she needed the help of her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. And taking down the Avatar was only possible with Zuko's intervention.

##  Kuvira[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=6)

  

Kuvira was abandoned by her parents at age 8. She was adopted by Suyin Beifong, the daughter of the legendary Toph. Being a natural leader, she quickly rose through the ranks to become captain of Zaofu's security forces. After the death of the Earth Queen and the Earth Kingdom's descent into anarchy, Kuvira came to her nation's rescue and brought order to the divided nation. For her actions, she was awarded the title "The Great Uniter". In the battle of Zaofu, she was able to defeat Avatar Korra and take the city, thus uniting the kingdom. However, her greed got the better of her, and she was defeated when attacking Republic City.

###  Weapons[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=7)

Kuvira single-handedly defeated a horde of bandits.

Being trained by Suyin, Kuvira was a master earthbender. When the Red Lotus raided Zaofu, she fought on equal ground with Zaheer, the master airbender. The battle ended with Zaheer being forced on the defensive with the rest of his men. Kuvira's earthbending was also able to subdue Korra in a later battle.

Kuvira uses metalbending to form whips.

Not much is known about Kuvira's earthbending, because she rarely uses it. Kuvira is a master metalbender and makes extensive use of it. When Kuvira served in Suyin's guard, she made use of metal cables for whipping and subduing her enemies. By the time she took over the Earth Kingdom, she was able to subdue foes, simply by binding their hands and feet with metal strips. She could then use her metalbending to throw the strips, along with her foe. With her metalbending, she was able to levitate Varrick, who was wearing nothing but a metal collar.  
At close range, Kuvira can use her metalbending to form punch-daggers from strips of metal on her sleeves.

###  Armour[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=8)

Kuvira does not wear armour, save for the metal on her sleeves and collar. The metal can be bended into armour, but Kuvira favours agility over armour.

###  Strengths[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=9)

Kuvira trained her agility as part of Suyin's dance troupe.

Kuvira is very agile, being able to maintain balance while swingning on metal cables. She can evade attacks with minimal effort and return with her own attacks soon after. With her agility, she was able to defeat her teacher, Suyin, in battle.   
Kuvira is a brilliant strategist and leader, being able to restore order in Ba Sing Se and reunify the entire Earth Kingdom (and maybe even United Republic, if not for Korra's intervention) in only three years.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=10)

Kuvira's weakness is her uncompromising desire to succeed. Kuvira went to great lengths to achieve her goal of unification, even going so far as to attack her fiancé and betray her adoptive family.  
However, in battle, she does not appear to have any weaknesses and was arguably never defeated in battle.

##  Battle[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=11)

Azula strode through the Earth King's throne room. She stopped, noticing Kuvira standing on the other end of the room. Azula had defeated Ba Sing Se's greatest earthbenders, and now felt compelled to face the last one. She landed the first blow, attacking Kuvira with a blue flame. Kuvira stepped to the side, avoiding it. Kuvira raised to stones from the ground and punched each one at Azula. Azula span to the sides, avoiding each blow. Azula kicked a stream of blue fire, narrowly missing Kuvira. As Azula placed her foot on the ground, Kuvira stomped, creating a trail of broken earth. Unwittingly, Azula stepped on the trail and fell to the ground. Kuvira trapped her in a pile of earth, trapping her, but exposing the head.

The earth pile exploded, Azula having escaped with bending. Using her firebending, Azula propelled herself to Kuvira. Kuvira launched herself into the air, using two columns. Azula stopped her charge and kicked, using all her fire to blast Kuvira out of the air. Kuvira landed with a thud. Azula stood over Kuvira, placing a foot on her chest and forming a flame in her hand. Kuvira raised her arm and clenched her fist. She stood up and jerked her arm up, levitating Azula by her metal armour. She began shrinking the metal, compressing Azula's ribs. While struggling, Azula managed to strike Kuvira with a fireball, thus knocking her over and freeing herself. In a hurry, Azula removed her armour.

Azula stood back and moved her arms in a circular motion. When she extended her arms, lightning crackled from her two fingers. Kuvira managed to avoid the first strike. Azula tried once more, this time, striking Kuvira in the metal on her arm. Kuvira acted by bending away the metal plate before the lightning could do its work. Kuvira's arm was injured, but the fight continued. Azula jumped on the wall. She jumped again, avoiding a metal strip. She jumped again, avoiding a rock. She jumped again, but Kuvira's cable coiled around her leg.

Azula, crashing to the ground, began to lose her sanity. She unleashed a flurry of powerful flames. Each one, however, was blocked by a rock pillar. Kuvira threw metal strips at Azula and bound her hands and feet together. She threw Azula into the wall, unwittingly loosening the strips. Kuvira collapsed the wall on Azula and walked to exit the room. Azula dug her way out of the pile and propelled herself once more. Kuvira kept walking, back to Azula. Azula came ever closer, lightning crackling in her arms. Kuvira continued to walk, paying no attention to Azula. When Azula came within striking distance, Kuvira turned, punching Azula's stomach with a dagger formed from her sleeve metal.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Azula_v._Kuvira?action=edit&section=12)

Azula's agility would often give her a significant advantage over a typical, stationary earthbender. However, Kuvira has been shown to have equal agility and can make use of quick attacks, particularly with metal.

One would be tempted the think that Azula's use of lightning would put a quick end to the battle. However, this is unlikely, as Azula does not utilise it to such a great extent and Kuvira does not wear enough metal. On the other hand, Kuvira's mastery over metalbending and ability to levitate a person with it gives Kuvira a great advantage and the ability to disarm Azula  _before_  she can even use lightning. Azula's armour is metallic, giving Kuvira an advantage.

In the end, however, it came down to jing. While Azula's control is great, her use of  _positive jing_  means she is constantly on the offensive, whereas Kuvira's use of  _negative jing_  means she can easily shift between defending and attack when the moment comes.

I think it's fair to say, out of 100 battles, Kuvira would win 63.


	2. Sokka v. Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the brother-in-law of Avatar Aang. Asami Sato is CEO of Future Industries and Avatar Korra's girlfriend. Both are non-benders but capable fighters nonetheless. Who, of the two, would win a fight to the death?

##  Sokka[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Sokka_v._Asami?action=edit&section=1)

 

In 99 AG, Sokka left his home in the Southern Water Tribe to journey with Aang and save the world from the Fire Nation. Sokka quickly assumed leadership of  _Team Avatar_  and became their strategist. His lack of bending did not hinder him in achieving greatness. Sokka took down the first known combustionbender and destroyed an entire Fire Nation air fleet with a Fire Nation warship. When Korra was only 4, he defended her from a Red Lotus attack.

###  Weapons

Sokka's many weapons include his short-lived spear, which he used in his ill-fated defence of his tribe. His spear was used for fishing and was not suited to combat.   
Among his other Water Tribe weapons are his jaw blade, capable of being embedded into a tree; his bone club, carved from polar bear femur with a large ball attached for extra mass and force; and his machete, which he used for shaving, picking his teeth and powerful slashes.

Of course, Sokka's weapon of choice is his trusty boomerang. Its range means it can be used for a first strike. It also has another advantage - people tend to disregard the boomerang if it misses them the first time; they do not notice its return. This had been shown to be to the detriment of both Zuko and Azula. Sokka shows great precision with his boomerang, as he was able to curve it and strike Combustion Man in the third eye without having much time to prepare. Furthermore, his boomerang continued to be useful against _comet-enhanced_  firebenders.

During his stay in the Fire Nation, Sokka trained under the master swordsman, Piandao, a member of the White Lotus. Sokka learned to manipulate the environment to his advantage. He made his final weapon - a  _jian_  straight sword, from a fallen meteorite, giving it a black blade and great power. On the Day of Sozin's Comet, Sokka used his sword to cut through over a foot of solid (perhaps, slightly warm) steel.

###  Strengths[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Sokka_v._Asami?action=edit&section=3)

Sokka is a brilliant strategist, having coordinated the Water Tribe invasion of the Fire Nation and the defence of the Earth Kingdom during Sozin's Comet. He is also a capable inventor, having collaborated with the mechanist to invent the submarine and hot air balloon. On a smaller scale, he also invented slime, explosive and stink bombs. Through his training with Suki, he learned to time his attacks and wait for the right moment to strike.  
Sokka has a rather hard head, as evidenced when even Ty Lee failed to chi block it.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Sokka_v._Asami?action=edit&section=4)

While Sokka is a capable warrior, his lack of military training puts him at a disadvantage. Although disciplined, he can often be goaded into rash strikes, such as on the Day of Black Sun. His other weakness is his lack of agility, being unable to avoid many attacks or land a blow on an agile opponent.

##  Asami[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Sokka_v._Asami?action=edit&section=5)

 

Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, inventor of the Satomobile. When it was discovered her father was conspiring with the Equalists, Asami joined the Avatar to put down the revolutionaries. Since then, she served the Avatar and aided her against Zaheer and Kuvira.

###  Weapons

In battle, Asami utilises her chi-blocking glove. The glove allows her to incapacitate any foe with a touch. The glove is electrically powered and can shock her foes, leaving them knocked out for some time. Being electrically powered, it travels well through metal, being able to shock metalbending police officers. Asami has used the glove against Equalists, Northern waterbenders, the Red Lotus and Earth Empire Forces. The glove in combination with Asami's agility makes her a mighty foe.  
Asami has another weapon up her sleeve. Asami can pilot her father's mecha tanks and was able to defeat her father in combat. The mecha suits can fire grappling hooks and channel electricity through them. They can also launch strong nets, trapping opponents. The tanks can launch spiralling disks that trap opponents and electrocute them. The tanks are made of platinum, a metal that not even metalbenders can bend and is impervious to low intensity flames.

###  Strengths

As a young girl, Asami Sato was trained in self-defence. She became a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is able to defeat Equalist chi-blockers without the need of her glove. However, she is able to incorporate her glove in her style of fighting, making her a formidable opponent.   
Asami is a great inventor and is able to easily control mecha tanks.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Sokka_v._Asami?action=edit&section=8)

Asami is not without her weaknesses. She is not a strategist and lacks Sokka's degree of combat experience. Asami's arsenal is small and not proven to be lethal.

##  Battle[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Sokka_v._Asami?action=edit&section=9)

_The battle is set outside the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Centre._

Asami pulled up in her mecha tank. Looking up, she saw Sokka's war balloon above her. Sokka unleashed a load of explosives upon Asami's tank, but to no avail. The explosions either missed or had little effect. Asami pulled a lever and her mecha tank's arm angled itself toward Sokka's balloon. She flicked a switch and released her grappling hook, catching the balloon. Sokka hacked the claw with his club and left a dent, but was unable to break its grip. As Asami pulled Sokka down, he threaded a rope around his boomerang, grappled onto his statue and jumped, crashing into the statue.

Sokka drew his space sword from the scabbard. Asami released a spinning, electrified disk, aimed to ensnare Sokka's legs. Sokka slashed down and destroyed the snare. Asami attempted again, three more times, only to have the same outcome. Sokka advanced cautiously. Sokka sliced the flying net, but was hit by a flailing rope. Sokka fell back and stared the mech in what he thought was the eye. Asami grappled Sokka. Electricity crackled down the cable. Sokka slashed the cable, breaking it. Sokka's sword conducted the electricity, shocking him and forcing him to drop the sword. Sokka stumbled, grabbing his sword. He charged, slicing another grapple, then jumped at Asami, slashing his way at the armour plating. He hacked a gaping hole in the suit and was now stabbing at the visor, trying to strike Asami. Asami span her tank around violently and threw him off. Sokka landed with a thud, leaving his sword embedded in the tank.

Sokka scampered to his wrecked balloon and strapped some weapons into his belt. Donning his wolf helmet and arming himself with the whale bone spear, he charged Asami. Asami took hold of the spear and shifted her mass in a clockwise manner, thus throwing Sokka. Asami took hold of his spear and wielded it as a staff, parrying his club and attempting to stab him. Sokka hooked her new spear with his club and disarmed her. Asami darted at Sokka. Sokka frantically threw his boomerang, narrowly missing Asami. Asami grabbed Sokka by the shirt and charged her glove, electricity crackling through it. She raised the glove to Sokka's head, only to be stopped by the returning boomerang. Startled, Asami turned to face her attacker. Sokka cracked her over the shoulder with his club. Asami turned and held Sokka by the wrist. Twisting it, she forced Sokka to drop his club. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Asami's kicks and punches proved difficult for Sokka to block. Running from Asami, Sokka fixed a mask over his mouth and nose. He span around, slashing at Asami with his machete. Asami ducked, thus avoiding the deadly blow. With a powerful kick, she struck Sokka in chest. Sokka dropped a stink bomb.

Asami, coughing and spluttering, punched wildly into the miasma. Sokka avoided many punches, but suffered a direct hit to the face. Asami, clearing her view, shocked Sokka and carried his limp body out of the fog. Having escaped the fog, she cast him down, holding his machete, she prepared to strike. Sokka's hand, wondering aimlessly through his shirt, formed a fist. Sokka swiftly stood up, piercing Asami's stomach with his jaw blade. Startled, she stepped back, dropping his machete.

Asami's injury was not mortal, but acted as a shock. Picking up his machete, Sokka struck Asami's glove, electrocuting her. Sokka rushed to his space sword, only to be stopped by a powerful kick to the chest. Sokka crashed to the ground. Sokka reached for his spear, but so did Asami. The two wrestled, with Sokka slashing Asami's cheek with his dagger. In pain, Asami released the spear. Sokka plunged the spear into Asami's chest, killing her.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Sokka_v._Asami?action=edit&section=10)

While Asami's mecha tank was superior to Sokka's war balloon, it was no defence against Sokka's sword. Sokka's sword could penetrate solid iron, with an average brinell hardness of 690 MPa, which is stronger than platinum at 405 MPa. If Sokka can cut iron, he can cut platinum, but with greater ease. 

Asami's agility certainly gave her an advantage, but her reliance on hand-to-hand combat and lack of full experience put her at a disadvantage. Another notable disadvantage is her very small arsenal, having only one true weapon, as opposed to Sokka's great variety of weapons. Sokka also had close, medium and long range weapons, as opposed to Asami simply having close range. Sokka also made use of stink bombs and other suck weapons, giving him the edge.

Out of 100 battles, Sokka would probably win 70.


	3. Aang v. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra are perhaps the greatest Avatars of all time. These two titans have obviously never battled and never will. But if they did, who would win? Would it be the last airbender? Or would it be the fiery maiden?

##  Aang[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=1)

  

Aang was born into the Air Nomads and taught airbending by his master, Monk Gyatso. At age 12, he ran away and remained frozen for 100 years, allowing a near eternal war to spark. Aang returned and ended the war, preventing the genocide of the Earth Kingdom and taking down the comet-enhanced Fire Lord.

###  Weapons

Aang's native element is airbending. He excelled at airbending, getting his tattoos at age 12, making himself the youngest airbending master for 171 years, until his granddaughter received them, aged 11. Aang could create powerful gusts of air that could destroy a catapulted projectile or even change the direction of a large boulder. In Aang's battle with Zuko in Old Ba Sing Se, Aang smacked into Zuko with an outline of himself created with airbending. Aang's airbending power was such that he was able to defeat many firebenders, including Zhao and Zuko, without help of any other element. Aang is also able to form tornadoes and use his own airbending move, the air scooter, as a form of transportation.

Aang is a skilled waterbender, his abilities range from a simple water whip to creating massive waves. Although Aang mastered waterbending, he infrequently uses it, favouring earth and air. Aang does not carry a water pouch, and will not use the element unless pushed.  
Aang had great difficulty mastering earthbending, but when he did, it became his secondary element. He utilised it in many battles, appreciating its defensive manner. While he could use it to launch great boulders, he preferred creating walls of earth and rock armour. He is capable of creating a ball of earth in which to hide. Aang utilises seismic sense to detect movement, as taught by Toph. Although a master earthbender, Aang never learned metalbending.

Aang was initially excited to learn firebending, but after hurting Katara, was unwilling to try again. When he discovered the true meaning of firebending, he became proficient in the art. From Zuko, he gained the ability to redirect lightning. He used firebending extensively in the Battle of Wulong forest, matching that of Ozai. Aang's firebending was great, but he lacked the ferocity required.  
Aang was the first Avatar to master energybending. He used it to remove the bending of both Ozai and Yakone. He also used it to restore Korra's bending.

###  Strengths[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=3)

Aang is remarkably agile. He is able to evade many attacks and jump great heights. His natural agility is further enhanced by his airbending.  
Being spiritual, Aang has mastery over the Avatar State and can easily interact with the great spirits.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=4)

Being an Air Nomad, Aang utilises  _neutral jing_ , or retreating. He does not stand his ground and prefers to evade attacks, rather than dealing his own. This often serves to his detriment, as he misses several opportunities to bring the battle to an end. On the day of Sozin's Comet, his reluctance to kill allowed Ozai to get the upper hand.  
Aang is not a fighter and, when cornered, he runs out of options. His lack of combat experience enabled Azula to deal a finishing blow and defeat Aang, almost ending the Avatar Cycle. Aang does not have great endurance and has trouble in a sustained fight.

##  Korra[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=5)

 

Korra was born in the Southern Water Tribe. When she turned 17, she put down the Equalist rebellion, defeated her uncle and the evil spirit, Vaatu, battled Zaheer, and defeated the Great Uniter, Kuvira (who, in an earlier battle, defeated Azula).

###  Weapons

Korra's native element is water. She can create ice walls, strong whips and powerful waves. Korra mastered Southern and Northern style of waterbending as well as the more modern, but less sophisticated, pro-bending style. Korra is also a skilled healer, being trained by Katara. Korra's uncle taught her the waterbending derivative - spiritbending. Spiritbending allows her to change a spirit's energy. She utilised it in her battle against Vaatu to 'purify' his soul.  
Korra is a powerful earthbender and the first metalbending Avatar. She utilises both the solid, traditional style and Bolin's pro-bending style. 

Korra's preferred element is fire. This matches her hot temper and reliance on offensive manoeuvres. Although fire is Korra's elemental opposite, she never had any trouble learning it. This is probably because it matches her more aggressive personality. Korra's lack of spirituality made it notably more difficult for her to learn airbending, with it being the only element she could not utilise by age 4. When she did learn airbending, however, she used it in a very similar way to fire. She then learned Aang's air scooter and more traditional fighting styles.  
Aang taught Korra energybending, and she appears to know all he did, including the restoration of bending.

###  Strengths[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=7)

Korra is a fierce fighter, with great endurance, being able to sustain a fight with more powerful benders, even when crippled by a harsh poison.   
Another of Korra's strengths is her ability to enter the Avatar State at will. However, she does not use it often and only uses it in short bursts, save for the battle with Zaheer.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=8)

Korra's major weakness as shown on screen appears to be her temper. Korra is not the strategist of the group and does not seem to plan her battles, rather fight them on impulse. This has often given her foes the edge. Korra has a notable lack of restraint early on, but later learns discipline.

##  Battle[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=9)

_The battle is set in the ruins of the Southern Air Temple_

Korra notices Aang and starts with a fire ball. The fire ball hits the hapless Aang, shocking him. Korra launches another, larger fireball, blocking her vision. Aang dives behind a rock, with Korra believing him to be dead. Suddenly, Aang bends his cover at Korra. Korra braces herself and smashes the boulder with her fist. Korra punches a fire blast, but Aang evades it, back-flipping onto a high platform. Korra jumps after him, preparing a fiery punch. However, Aang knocks her back with airbending. Korra lands with a thud. Frustrated, she bends icicles and streams of water at Aang. Aang avoids most attacks, but is knocked over by a lucky water stream. Aang flees. 

Korra closes her eyes and opens them, entering the Avatar State. She propels herself in the air and lands on the platform. She gives chase, entering a meditation chamber. The two exchange attacks, Korra primarily using fire and Aang returning with air. Aang evades most of the attacks and lands a strike on Korra. Korra advances closer, pinning Aang down with a quick succession of fire blasts. Aang, with his back to the wall, forms rock armour around him and parries the attacks. Korra is unable to break through. Aang launches rocks from his armour, hoping to strike Korra. Korra charges and bends his armour apart. Aang picks up his staff and uses it to enhance his airbending strike. Korra thuds on the ground and launches a fire ball at Aang. Aang backflips out of the way and retreats further down, riding an air scooter. Korra attempts to catch him by extending horizontal pillars from the wall, but he is too fast. Korra stops chasing Aang. Standing still, she kicks and punches three rocks at Aang. Aang ducks and avoids them, retaliating with balls of fire. Korra disperses the attacks. Aang bends a hole in the ground and jumps to a lower floor, slowing his drop with an air ball.

Korra rushes to the hole, but is taken off guard by a surprise icicle to the ankle. Korra stops and starts healing it with water. Enraged, Korra throws a large rock down the whole and bends it apart, creating large, flying chunks. Aang bends the chunks and stops them from landing a blow. Korra jumps down and lands with a thud, impacting her injured ankle and forcing her to limp. Korra gives chase to Aang, launching numerous fireballs along the way. Aang stops and counters them with airbending. Neither Avatar is able to score a hit. Aang jumps to a higher platform. Korra jumps after him, but is impacted by a rock pillar. She tries once more, this time reaching the platform. Korra chases Aang to the top of the temple, attempting to strike him with airbending.

Aang opens his glider and jumps from the roof, attempting to escape. Korra bends rock pillars from the ceiling and launches herself after Aang. Landing on him, she catches him and burns his glider, causing them to descend. After a brief struggle, Korra asserts her dominance. Pressing her feet down on Aang's chest, she pushed him, accelerating his descent. Aang slowed his fall with airbending, while Korra landed on her stomach. Aang, realising he has nowhere to run, sits with his legs folded. He erects a rock bunker and meditates. Korra strikes the bunker, to no avail. The bunker is torn apart, almost striking Korra. 

Korra stops to catch her breath. She looks up to see Aang, his eyes and tattoos glowing; he is in the Avatar State. He gathers a ball of air, a disk of earth, of fire and of water around him. He descends upon Korra, unleashing powerful gales of air, flood of water and even infernos. He tries to crush Korra with earthbending, but cannot land a clear hit. Korra is forced to retreat. Aang strikes Korra with a combined elemental assault, knocking her down. Eyes still glowing, he raises Korra into the air. His hand begins to glow with fire, burning Korra. Korra closed her eyes and entered the Avatar State. With a powerful blast of air, she launched Aang into a temple wall. Exiting the Avatar State, she unleashed numerous attacks - fire, air, water and earth. Aang parried each one, but was being battered. Korra's eyes glowed, she combined a powerful blast of the four elements, overwhelming Aang.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Aang_v._Korra?action=edit&section=10)

Korra's offensive strategy would give her the edge and force Aang to retreat. Having a preference for earth, Aang would often try to utilise it, but would either be overpowered by Korra's raw power, or unable to bend quickly enough. Korra's pro-bending style allows here to earthbend faster than Aang. Korra's mastery over many bending sub-skills would give her the edge over Aang, especially taking into account the danger of spiritbending. Aang's reliance on Katara for healing means he cannot stop to heal in a fight, whereas Korra can.

Aang also had many advantages, having fought the Fire Nation, he knew how to overcome positive jing. Aang would win in circumstances that enabled him to use his greater agility, without always being forced to retreat.

In a rather close battle, I estimate that out of 100 battles, Korra would only win about 56. A battle between Avatars is never one-sided.


	4. Zuko v. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Mako could not be more different. Zuko, son of Prince Ozai, spent three years of his life in search of the Avatar, attempting to win back his place on the throne. Finally, he joined the Avatar and became his firebending master. Mako was an orphan, condemned to live a life on the streets, doing odd jobs for triads and eventually becoming a pro-bender. He never taught the Avatar bending, nor did he spend years hunting her - rather, he dated her.

##  Zuko

  

Zuko was the eldest son of Fire Lord Ozai and his wife, Ursa. He is the great-grandson of Avatar Roku. When he was but 9, his mother was banished and his father took the throne. At the age of 13, Zuko dishonoured his father and was condemned to chase the Avatar until he captured him - only then would his father take him back. It was through his travels that he realised his purpose was to help the Avatar save the world, rather than capture him and destroy it.

###  Weapons

At first, Zuko was an amateur firebender; his father didn't even believe him to be a bender in his infant years. However, as a teenager, Zuko proved himself to be a capable fighter, beating Commander Zhao on two separate occasions. Numerous times during his hunt for the Avatar, he was able to fight on equal terms with both Katara and the Avatar himself. However, many of the battles were cut short by external intervention or the Avatar State. During the Coup of Ba Sing Se, Zuko fought with such ferocity and determination that Aang struggled to keep up. He could generate enormous fire whips that appeared to be evenly matched with Katara's water whips. However, his firebending lacked restraint and was fueled by rage.

Numerous times, Zuko attempted lightning generation, only to have it explode in his face. Iroh hypothesised it was due to his inner turmoil. Although he overcame his inner turmoil, it is impossible to know if he ever learnt lightning generation and as such, he will not use it in the battle. However, Zuko learned Iroh's move - lightning redirection, he taught it to Aang and used it three times - albeit suffering great pain in his comet-enhanced battle against Azula.

After joining the Avatar, Zuko and Aang visited the Sun Warrior civilisation, learning of the true meaning of firebending. Zuko's firebending became more controlled and disciplined, as opposed to fueled by rage. Zuko also learned the traditional firebending form  _The Dancing Dragon_  and incorporated it into his fighting style. With this new style, he was able to fight on equal terms with his sister, while standing on an air ship. On the day of Sozin's Comet, Zuko was able to fight against his more powerful sister, gaining the upper hand. He was only defeated when his sister forfeited the Agni Kai by attacking Katara with lightning. Zuko broke stance to protect her and absorbed a lot of lightning. He is next seen fighting Zaheer and members of the Red Lotus. Despite his old age (being 88 at the time), he still fought well.

Zuko is also a master swordsman. Using only his stealth, dual swords and a bucket of water, he was able to infiltrate a heavily guarded Fire Nation fortress, fight his way through crowds of soldiers, benders and non-benders alike, and rescue the Avatar. Zuko continued to show great swordsman ship, being able to defeat earthbender thugs with only his swords. However, he was unable to take on their leader, and was forced to firebend  _through his swords_. In the process, he revealed himself to be a firebender. Zuko was also able to win numerous sword fights against Sokka, a master trained under Piandao.

###  Strengths

As mentioned above, Zuko is remarkably stealthy and disciplined in his firebending. He has great indurance, being able to survive two collisions from a boomerang and a comet-enhanced lightning blast. Zuko is also shown to be rather agile. Zuko is intelligent, being able to use the environment to his advantage, an occasion being in the Sun Warrior's temple, where he tricked the solstice mechanism.

Zuko has above average natural abilities, including better hearing, a greater lung capacity and the ability to survive numerous days without food or water.

###  Weaknesses

Early in the series, Zuko has many weaknesses relating to his lack of restraint and discipline, however, he had soon sorted them out by the time of Sozin's Comet. His main weakness that does not appear solved, is his lack of foresight, often acting on impulse and not careful planning.

##  Mako

 

When Mako was a young boy, his parents were murdered by firebenders. Mako carried the burden of protecting his younger brother in their poverty. He survived through triad work and pro-bending. Mako befriended the Avatar and aided her against the Equalists, Unalaq, the Red Lotus and Kuvira.

###  Weapons

Growing up as a pro-bender, Mako became skilled in the pro-bending style of firebending. Mako's  _cool under fire_  technique involves quick dodges of attacks and fast jabs of fire. Mako's technique perfectly suited the very restrictive rules of pro-bending, but was not suitable for true combat. When Mako fought outside of pro-bending, he used a similar technique, but with more power, control and intensity. Mako's quick style gave him an edge against the agile Equalists and triads, but proved ineffective against more powerful opponents such as Unalaq and Ming-Hua. Mako was able to adapt to the more traditional style of firebending and proved to be a capable opponent. Mako can use lightning bending for purposes of propulsion.

Mako's firebending was fueled not by anger and rage, but rather determination. Unlike Zuko, Mako was a capable lightning generator. Typically, he does not charge his attacks, using them for quick strikes against triads or even Amon. His lightning bending does not require much movement with his arms, with him being capable of attacking Amon, despite being bloodbended. Mako can charge his attacks and has fired the longest concentrated stream seen on television, attacking the core of Kuvira's mecha giant. Mako is the only known character to have killed with lightning, using it to fry Ming-Hua in her pool of water.

Mako has knowledge of lightning redirection, being able to redirect electricity from an Equalist mecha tank and destroying it.

###  Strengths

Mako is physically strong, being able to carry Bolin on his shoulder and throw Equalist chi blockers into walls. 

Mako is the strategist of the group, being able to come up with effective plans when under pressure, such as when he devised a plan to rescue Bolin from the Equalists. He can also use his surroundings to his advantage, using lightning against a waterbender.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Zuko_v._Mako?action=edit&section=8)

Although Mako is skilled at pro-bending style firebending, his skill in traditional firebending is inadequate and often saw his defeat at the hands of more skilled opponents. Numerous pro-bending matches have shown that his personal affairs greatly impact his performance.

##  Battle

_The battle is set in the Ba Sing Se Crystal Catacombs_

Zuko entered the catacombs from one entrance, and Mako from the other. The entrances slammed behind them, only opening when one killed the other.

Mako stood, almost crouched, his hands protecting his face. He threw two quick jabs. Zuko parried them to the side and replied with a strong fire punch. Mako bobbed out of the way and unleashed another two short jabs. Zuko stepped to the side and launched another powerful punch. Mako moved to the side and attempted to close the gap. Mako got in closer, utilising a succession of quick fire jabs. Mako unleashed more fire jabs, only for them to be kicked apart by Zuko.

Zuko kicked a large stream of fire at Mako. Mako leapt in the air and evaded the strike. He punched a ball at Zuko. Zuko parried it once again. Mako tried numerous times to strike Zuko. Zuko struck back with powerful punches, but was unable to land a hit. Zuko span on his hands, kicking a circle of fire before throwing it at Mako. The stream struck Mako and knocked him to the ground. Pushing himself to his feet, Mako released a quick stream of lightning at Zuko. Zuko caught it with his finger tips and redirected it to Mako. Mako bobbed out of the way.

Mako unleashed more quick punches. He became more ferocious, throwing slower, more powerful attacks. Zuko dodged them expertly and returned fire. Mako evaded most strikes, but took a collision to the chest. Mako tried to break Zuko's footing with powerful kicks and punches. Zuko took the upper hand with a well-placed blast and toppled Mako. Zuko jumped and collided two streams together, creating a powerful blast and breaking Mako's footing. Mako charged Zuko and threw him over. He prepared a fire dagger to slice Zuko's neck, but Zuko kicked him away with fire.

The two stood up. Zuko lashed at Mako with fire whips, forcing him to hide between big crystals. Zuko broke numerous crystals with his whips and forced Mako out of his hiding place. Mako charged a powerful lightning strike. Zuko took a deep breath and prepared himself. Electricity crackled through Mako's fingers as he zapped a continuous stream at Zuko. Zuko caught the lightning with his fingertips. Redirecting it via his stomach, he changed his stance and released it back at Mako. Mako caught the lightning and tried to redirect it, but Zuko blasted him with fire. Mako redirected the lightning into the ceiling, causing rocks to fall.

The two closed the distance. Zuko withdrew his swords and started hacking at Mako. Mako tried to firebend, but his hands were removed. Closing the blades together, he decapitated Mako.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Zuko_v._Mako?action=edit&section=10)

While both sides are equally matched in terms of agility, Zuko is a more powerful and more skilled bender. Mako was never shown to utilise Zuko's whips or Dancing Dragon style and never showed as much ferocity or determination. Above all, Zuko is the more versatile combatant, having skills in firebending and swordsman ship.

While Mako is capable of both generation and redirection of lightning, it is not as powerful as Ozai's or Azula's, which Zuko redirected nonetheless.

All in all, the great-grandson of the Avatar won. He would win around 71 out of 100 battles.


	5. Iroh v. Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Ozai are brothers - sons of Fire Lord Azulon. In 95 AG, Ozai usurped Iroh to become the new Fire Lord. The day before the Comet, Zuko appealed to Iroh to fight the Fire Lord in place of Aang. Iroh refused, being unsure if it was right. The question we shall answer today is this - what if Iroh fought Ozai?
> 
> This battle will be fought on the day of the Comet.

##  Iroh

###  Weapons

Iroh, being descended of Fire Lords, is a very powerful firebender. On an undated occasion, Iroh travelled to the ancient civilisation of the Sun Warriors, where the masters Ran and Shaw, the last dragons, taught him the true meaning of firebending. From this, Iroh learned to control his bending to the point of using such advanced movements as breathing fire, like a dragon.

Iroh is a more than capable lightning generator, even being able to understand the theory behind it. Even more impressive, he invented lightning redirection through his study of waterbending. He performed his ability twice - once against Azula and once against natural lightning. He was even able to teach his skill to his nephew, Zuko.

Iroh's firebending power during Sozin's Comet was so powerful that by himself, he was able to destroy the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. With a small group of people, he managed to liberate the city from the oppressive Dai Li and comet-enhanced firebenders.

###  Strengths

Iroh is wise and disciplined, giving him a great advantage in his travels. As a former Fire Nation general, he became a great strategist, one that could plan the liberation of Ba Sing Se.

###  Weaknesses

The only weakness ever displayed by Iroh is that when distracted, he is susceptible to surprise attacks.

##  Ozai[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Iroh_v._Ozai?action=edit&section=5)

[](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/b/b5/Ozai%27s_enhanced_firebending.png/revision/latest?cb=20111112095801)

###  Weapons

Being a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family, Ozai is a very powerful firebender. His power is only ever seen during the final battle at Wulong Forest in Sozin's Comet Parts 3 and 4. Ozai fights with long, drawn out bursts of fire with some degree of restraint.

Ozai is a powerful bender and has the power to produce lightning with little time needed to charge his blasts, even after a solar eclipse just ended. During Sozin's Comet, the lightning became enough to harm Aang, even though he redirected it.

###  Strengths

Ozai's strength seems to be derived from sheer power and persistence more than anything.

###  Weaknesses

Ozai is undisciplined and arrogant. This makes him tend to underestimate his foes and fight an unwinnable battle.

Ozai can generate lightning, but not redirect it. Twice, was he almost killed by his own lightning, if not for the mercy of Zuko and Aang.

##  Battle

_The battle is set at Wulong Forest._

Ozai's airship approaches the forest. Ozai unleashes a devastating torrent, scorching the ground below him. Iroh, standing on a rock pillar, takes a deep breath and charges a big ball of fire. Exhaling, he throws the ball into Ozai's ship, thus destroying it.

Ozai jumps out of the ship and propels himself with firebending. He charges Iroh and unleashes a massive inferno. Iroh pivots and drags along his arm, moving like a flamethrower, following the moving target. Iroh changes direction and Ozai flies right into it. Ozai falls, but regains his balance and pushes himself up.

The two engage more kicks and punches of fire, forming large explosions in the middle. Ozai's ferocity gives him the upper hand and his fire blast creep up Iroh's. Eventually, it strikes Iroh and throws him away.

Iroh firebends through his feet and propels himself into the fray. He opens his mouth, breathing fire like a dragon. Ozai turns and breaks the stream with the palm of his hand. Ozai throws two bolts of lightning at Iroh and he jumps over each one.

Finally, Ozai throws another bolt. Iroh catches it in his fingers, redirects it to his stomach and throws it at Ozai. It strikes Ozai in the chest and he plummets to the ground. Iroh unleashes a large stream of fire on Ozai, scorching him before he reaches the ground.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Iroh_v._Ozai?action=edit&section=10)

Ozai's sheer, unrestrained power certainly made him a dangerous foe for Iroh. However, Iroh's greater and more disciplined power certainly gave him the edge in the battle. It is hard to predict the winner, but I think it's fair to say, Iroh would win at least 63% of the time.


	6. Dai Li agents v. Yuyan arhcers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dai Li and the Yuyan Archers are the elite of their respective nations. The two are largely restricted to home soil, meaning they never came into conflict. Supposing they were, who would win?
> 
> Would the stealthy secret police of Ba Sing Se win out over the cream of the Fire Nation's military?

##  Dai Li[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=1)

The Dai Li are the secret police of Ba Sing Se. During the early part of Earth King Kuei's reign, the Dai Li ruled Ba Sing Se from the shadows, keeping order through brainwashing and arrests. In 100 AG, the Dai Li allied with Azula and took down Ba Sing Se as a Fire Nation possession.

###  Weapons[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=2)

The most notorious weapons of the Dai Li are their pair of rock gloves, used to make arrests. They can use their gloves to slide down walls, thus aiding in stealth. They can throw their gloves and use them to arrest someone by binding their hands together. If not used for restraint, a solid impact would be rather forceful and painful.

As well as their basic rock gloves, the Dai Li are capable of amazing feats of bending. One such accomplishment is being able to make giant pillars of earth to both propel themselves and crush their enemies.

The Dai Li also carry chained cuffs under their robes to attack earthbenders and restrain them. This was effectively used against the Council of Five during Azula's coup of Ba Sing Se.

###  Strengths[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=3)

The Dai Li are not only powerful benders, but also really stealthy. Using their stealth, they were able to capture all of the Council of Five simultaneously with absolutely no resistance. This stealth would be useful in giving them the first strike in almost any battle.

The Dai Li are heavily disciplined and rarely attack with anger. Most attack without any readable emotion at all.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=4)

The Dai Li seem to have very few weaknesses, but have been defeated before. When they are ambushed, by the Blue Spirit to name an example, they can be defeated. It has been demonstrated that an equally skilled bender of any element, be it earth (Toph), water (Katara) or fire (Ozai) can defeat an agent.

##  Yuyan Archers[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=5)

The Yuyan Archers are nonbenders yet the pride of the Fire Nation military. They used their great precision and agility when they captured Avatar Aang, making them the only members of the Fire Nation to succeed in doing so.

###  Weapons

The Yuyan Archers, as their name would suggest, are archers. They are the most precise archers in the world, being rumoured to be able to pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away  _without_  killing it. They demonstrated this talent when they captured Aang by pinning his sleeves to a tree. It was also demonstrated when they were able to strike the Blue Spirit from a great distance away. They are precise enough to strike Aang, overcoming his agility.

The Yuyans can attach a rope to their arrows and use them to descend high areas.

###  Strengths[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=7)

The Yuyans are stealthy and able to avoid detection for a rather large period of time. Their stealth enabled them to catch the Avatar.

They are also very agile, being able to run down hills and through forests with little wasted movement.

###  Weaknesses[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=8)

The Yuyan archers are nonbenders and have a limited supply of arrows, however, this did not seem to be a problem against Aang; but could be disastrous in a prolonged fight.

##  Battle[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=9)

     _The battle is set in an empty forest in the Earth Kingdom._

Five Yuyan Archers and five Dai Li agents enter a forest. The Dai Li agents hide behind trees and spy on the archers. The archers funnel through a dense patch of trees. A Dai Li member throws a rock glove, strangling an archer to death. The Yuyans are alerted and one draws his string, releasing an arrow that pierces an agent's jugular vein. Blood spurts from the vein until the agent collapses and dies.

The two groups scatter, each having lost a member. The Yuyans flee, with the Dai Li chasing them. A Yuyan turned and fired an arrow, only for it to be blocked by an agent. An agent earthbended a hole in the path of an archer, causing him to fall in. The agent crushed the archer to death. The agent looked up and saw an arrow coming to him, hitting him in the eye.

An agent caught up with an archer and grabbed him with his chain. The archer tried to reach for his bow, but was unable. The agent raised a rock, preparing to strike. He stopped and jerked his head, eyes bulging. An arrow pierced through his head. The archer broke free and escaped with his friend. When fleeing, an archer was struck in the back by a rock glove. The impact broke his spine and he collapsed. His friend turned and fired an arrow, only for the agent to break it with his glove. The archer fired a volley of arrows in quick succession, striking the agent in the chest. The injured agent raised an earth column under the archer's feet. The archer backflipped off the column, only to be struck by a rock glove in the head.

The injured agent was struck in the side of the neck with an arrow, killing him. The final Yuyan sat in a tree branch, firing arrows at the final agent. The agent side-stepped each one and through a rock glove at the branch. The archer jumped from the branch and avoided the glove. The agent destroyed the Yuyan's quiver and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Eventually, the agent threw the archer into his sack of arrows.

The archer stood, holding his arrow and darted to the agent, stabbing him in the stomach with his arrow. Although it was painful, there was not enough energy for a lethal strike. The agent, using his final rock glove, punched the Yuyan in the face, thus destroying it.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Dai_Li_v._Yuyan?action=edit&section=10)

Both sides were stealthy, but the Dai Li had the slight edge in that field. The Dai Li ultimately won because of the versatility of earthbending when compared to arrows. I predict the Dai Li would narrowly win 54% of battles.


	7. Kyoshi Warriors v. Equalists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kyoshi Warriors and the Equalists are perhaps the most well known nonbender fighters. They are both the two major organisations that utilise chi blocking.

##  Kyoshi Warriors

 

The Kyoshi Warriors are the female warriors of Kyoshi Island. They dress as their namesake and have applied a nonbender variant on Kyoshi's fighting styles.

###  Weapons 

The Kyoshi Warriors are known for their unique style of fighting and choice of weapons. Along with their retractable shields, their  **primary**  weapon is the iconic metal fan. They use them in a manner very similar to waterbending, in that they use their opponent's strength against them, redirecting their energy. The fans can also be used offensively - thrown as a boomerang or a projectile. Their shields are strong enough to deflect a blast of Azula's mighty blue fire.

The Kyoshi Warriors not only make use of shields and fans, but also a slightly curved, single-edged Katana. These are very effective  **secondary**  weapons. They can use them with great precision and power. Their strength was demonstrated when Suki impaled a tree with it in her battle against Azula.

The Kyoshi Warriors are also capable chi blockers, having been taught by Ty Lee, a member of the organisation.

###  Strengths

The Kyoshi Warriors are stealthy, being able to sneak up on the Avatar and his friends. They are also seen to be agile.

###  Weaknesses [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Kyoshi_Warriors_v._Equalists?action=edit&section=4)

Although the Kyoshi Warriors are strong fighters, they were defeated on one occasion. This was during their battle against Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. While they are chi blockers, their weakness seems to lie in being chi blocked.

##  Equalists [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Kyoshi_Warriors_v._Equalists?action=edit&section=5)

 

The Equalists were an organisation of anti-bending terrorists. They employed chi blocking extensively in their campaign.

###  Weapons 

The  **primary**  weapon of the Equalists is chi blocking. With their great stealth, they sneak up on a bender and block their chi with quick jabs. Another of their methods is using an electrified chi blocking glove, a favourite of Asami Sato.

The Equalists attempt to negate the benders' range advantage through use of weapons such as bolas. These **secondary**  weapons ensnare the bender and shock them with an electric current.

The Equalists have  **tertiary**  weapons in the event of things going wrong. They used smoke grenades and knock-out gas extensively during the Anti-bending Revolution.

###  Strengths [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Kyoshi_Warriors_v._Equalists?action=edit&section=7)

The Equalists are masters of stealth, having developed the skill out of necessity to combat benders. They often dress in civilian clothing to fool victims into letting their guard down.

The are highly agile, being able to avoid many bending techniques.

###  Weaknesses [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Kyoshi_Warriors_v._Equalists?action=edit&section=8)

The Equalists are highly geared towards stealth, so much so that they rely on it. If they do not have the element of surprise, or the sheer mass of numbers, they are likely to lose. This was demonstrated during their raid on Air Temple Island, when Lin, Tenzin's children and three White Lotus guards were able to defeat an entire invasion wave, before they were crushed by numbers.

##  Weapon Comparison [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Kyoshi_Warriors_v._Equalists?action=edit&section=9)

Kyoshi | Equalists  
---|---  
Primary | Fan and shield | Chi blocking  
Edge  
Secondary | Katana | Bolas  
Edge  
Tertiary | Chi blocking | Smoke grenades  
Edge  
  
##  Battle [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Kyoshi_Warriors_v._Equalists?action=edit&section=10)

     _The Battle is set in an Earth Kingdom forest near Ba Sing Se._

A group of five Kyoshi Warriors forages for berries, dressed in full uniform. Equalists hide behind trees, spying on the warriors. The warriors are alerted by a sudden creaking sound. They withdraw their fans and open their shields. A bola catches a warrior by the legs and shocks her. A warrior throws her fan into the trees, hitting her target.

An Equalist jumps behind a warrior and attempts to jab her back, only to be thrown away by a fan. He stands to his feet and tries to sneak around her, but is bludgeoned to death. Another Equalist, wielding an electric glove, shocks her to death. The Equalist then flees into the thick forest.

A warrior pursues an Equalist. With a series of quick jabs, she blocks his chi and impales him with a katana. A cloud of gas fills the scene as an Equalist jumps upon the warrior. After a struggle, the warrior dies and the Equalist is injured.

The gloved Equalist battles another warrior. He evades many sword slashes and gets in closer. The warrior punches him in the face and extends her fan. He tries once more, but is thrown with her fan. He drops a bomb of knock-out gas that forms a thick, green haze. The warrior leaps upon him and wrestles with his mask, ripping it off. Without breathing masks, both combatants die.

The final two warriors stand together, fighting the final two Equalists. A chi blocker disables a warrior and halts her breathing. The remaining warrior spins; holding her katana in both hands, she decapitates the Equalist. The final Equalist flees, the warrior giving chase.

The Equalist turns and throws a bola, only for it to be sliced with the blade. The Equalist fastens his glove and drops a smoke bomb. In the chaos, he climbs a tree and jumps onto the warrior. Raising her sword, she impales the Equalist and throws him against the tree. Raising her sword, she cries in victory. She cleans her sword and staggers off.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Kyoshi_Warriors_v._Equalists?action=edit&section=11)

The Equalists were masters of surprise. However, it is also seen that the Kyoshi Warriors are rather skilled in that matter. While the Equalists are often unable to win a sustained confrontation with an alert enemy, the Kyoshi Warriors are able to hold their own in the most protracted of battles.


	8. Ty Lee v. Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Lieutenant are master chi blockers and secondary antagonists in their respective series. Both devoted themselves to the primary antagonist, only to turn on them in time.

##  Ty Lee

##  [](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/1/1f/Ty_Lee%27s_acrobatics.png/revision/latest?cb=20140908142129) 

Ty Lee was a Fire Nation noble, born into a family with six identical sisters. Seeking individuality, she fled and joined a circus, where she became renowned for her acrobatic abilities. In the Spring of 100 AG, Ty Lee was rather forcefully added to Azula's task force, with the intention of tracking down Iroh, Zuko, and the Avatar. In the Summer of 100 AG, she betrayed her mistress and protected her friend, Mai. After being thrown into prison, she befriended the Kyoshi Warriors and became one of their most skilled members.

 

###  Weapons

Ty Lee is a master chi blocker, the first one seen in the televised series. Through a series of quick jabs on pressure points, she can paralyse her opponents and prevent their bending. It was with such powers that she was able to overcome the elite Terra Team, Sokka, Katara, and numerous Kyoshi Warriors. On top of that, she was the only person on screen to get the better of Toph Beifong.

In addition to her mastery of chi blocking, Ty Lee is a trained Kyoshi Warrior. As a result, she has proficiency in the use of the katana and steel fans. The katana, in particular, is a very lethal weapon.

###  Strengths

Ty Lee is extremely agile and nimble, even getting to the point of rivalling Aang, an airbender. Such is her agility, she was able to outmanoeuvre every foe, whether it be the slow yet powerful Terra team, or Suki, who was agile in her own right. Ty Lee is even agile in her Kyoshi Warrior armour, which she earlier believed to be cumbersome.

###  Weaknesses

Ty Lee relies on her superior agility to outmanoeuvre her opponents and confuse them. While this works against most opponents, it is impractical when she fights against opponents of equal agility, such as Suki. Ty Lee avoids protracted confrontations and opts for a quick victory. The longer a battle takes, the less likely she is to win.

##  Lieutenant

##  [](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/0/03/The_Lieutenant_and_Equalists.png/revision/latest?cb=20121112023115) 

Not much is known about the Lieutenant's early life. All that is known is that at one stage, he joined Amon and took part in the Equalist Revolution. He participated in many successful battles, such as the [Attack on the Pro-bending Arena](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_on_the_Pro-bending_Arena), where he fought on equal terms with Avatar Korra. Others included the [battle at the Equalist factory](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_at_the_Equalist_factory) and the[battle for Republic City](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Republic_City), in which he assaulted Air Temple Island and defeated Lin Beifong. After discovering Amon's identity as a bloodbender, he betrayed his master, only to be defeated with ease.

###  Weapons[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Ty_Lee_v._Lieutenant?action=edit&section=6)

Lieutenant makes use of electrified kali sticks, which he uses to great effect in combat. He dual wields them in a manner reminiscent of Zuko's swords. He charges them with a generator on his back. With his sticks, he can battle against any bender and even defeat Lin Beifong. Because of the electrical nature of his sticks, he can dip them in water and electrocute anyone in the path. They are also purpose built for fighting metalbending police, who wear armour of metal.

His sticks come with two slight drawbacks. One is that Lieutenant must constantly recharge his weapons, thus giving his opponent a window in which they can strike. The other is that they can be kicked out of his hands or dropped, thus leaving him disarmed.

###  Strengths

Lieutenant is very stealthy, using his stealth throughout the Equalist uprising. In any battle, he is likely to make the first strike and end it quickly. 

He is also very resilient, being able to sustain injuries from many battles (including being thrown into a wall with a large stone) and many a time fight as if he hadn't been hit. In fairness, though, he didn't continue fighting after being struck.

###  Weaknesses

Although Lieutenant is very proficient in the use of kali sticks, he has not demonstrated skills in other weapons or hand-to-hand combat, thus making him very reliant on the sticks. It can also be noted that he relies on surprise attacks and weight of numbers. When he is on the defensive and faces a more agile opponent ( _id est_  Jinora), he seldom wins. It is also worth noting he does not display the same agility as Ty Lee.

##  Battle

     _The battle is set in the Pro-bending Arena._

Lieutenant surveys the damage of the abandoned arena. Large banners bearing pictures of Amon and the Equalist symbol. He heard a creaking sound and many quick footsteps. He surveyed the area but could not determine the point of origin. His eyes widened with realisation. Grabbing his sticks, he span around and swung at Ty Lee. Ty Lee dodged the assaults and backflipped from the spectator box into the aisles of seats. Lieutenant charged Ty Lee, swinging his sticks when he came close. Ty Lee flipped behind him and tried to jab his back.

Lieutenant sidestepped and tripped up Ty Lee. She fell over but recovered. Swinging her legs, she kicked him in the shin and tripped him over. She pulled her katana from her belt and slashed at Lieutenant, who staggered away, dodging the strikes. He pulled out his charged sticks and blocked the strike. A spark of electricity flashed at the point of contact. Lieutenant took the upper hand and repeatedly struck Ty Lee's sword, which was now held straight and close to her chest. Every time they struck the sword, there were flashes of light and sparks of electricity. Lieutenant's sticks started fading, and he was forced to halt his attack. Ty Lee saw her chance. Having raised her sword above her head, she struck down with all her might. Lieutenant raised his sticks above his head to protect himself. 

With a snap, crackle and a pop, Ty Lee's sword shattered the electrified sticks. Electricity surged through her body and she collapsed to the ground. Lieutenant raised her and threw her into the railing. She tried to slash him with her sword, but he held her by the wrist and repeatedly punched her in the stomach. After a long struggle, Ty Lee dropped her sword onto the playing field below, near the large pool of water.

Ty Lee stared him in the eye. She winked and flipped over, kicking Lieutenant in the face and threw him onto the playing field. Ty Lee balanced on the railing and jumped onto the field, absorbing the impact with her feet. Lieutenant landed with a thud and remained still for a while. Ty Lee rushed to her sword, and Lieutenant scrambled to it, initially crawling before finally standing and sprinting. She grabbed the top of the handle while he grabbed the bottom. They struggled for the sword, pulling it in an anti-clockwise direction. 

Ty Lee finally gained the upper hand and Lieutenant released his grip. He lunged at her to regain his grip, but all in vain. With two hands firmly on the handle, she impaled Lieutenant through the chest. His eyes rolled until the iris was nowhere to be seen. Ty Lee left the sword in his body and cartwheeled away.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Ty_Lee_v._Lieutenant?action=edit&section=10)

With superior speed, agility and proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, Ty Lee had a natural edge over Lieutenant. Although she rarely uses weapons, they were also superior and notably more lethal, not requiring a recharge. Ty Lee has only lost to one opponent - Appa.

In a battle between the two, Ty Lee would win approximately 70% of the time.


	9. Katara v. Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Toph were Aang's masters for water and earth respectively. With conflicting personalities, the two often found themselves at odds - violent odds.

##  Katara 

##  [](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/c/ce/Katara_vs_Master_Pakku.png/revision/latest?cb=20140119162357) 

Katara was born in the Southern Water Tribe during the final decade of the war. At the age of 14, she discovered Avatar Aang after a long absence. Katara encountered Zuko many times in her journey to the Northern Water Tribe and defeated him on almost every occasion.

In 100 AG, Katara travelled to Ba Sing Se, invaded the Fire Nation and defeated the comet-enhanced Fire Lord Azula in an Agni Kai, thus ending the war and bringing peace. 

###  Weapons[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Katara_v._Toph?action=edit&section=2)

Katara is a master waterbender. By the time of her birth, she was the only waterbender living in the south. In spite of this, she was still able to freeze some of Zuko's men on their first encounter. Her skills continued to improve on their travels when she discovered a rare waterbending scroll. After reaching the North Pole, she was trained in both healing and combat. She beat up Zuko twice in one day. Throughout her travels, she faced many foes and defeated them with her mastery of waterbending. She developed skills as simple as the water whip, as crude as a giant wave, as precise as controlling plants and as advanced as the octopus stance.

Katara is more than just a waterbender. In the summer of 100 AG, Katara encountered Hama - an old waterbender of her tribe that now lived in the Fire Nation. Katara learnt the most chilling technique - bloodbending. Katara became the first person to both resist and learn bloodbending. With bloodbending, she can manipulate a person's body. The only downside to her ability is that it can only be used during a full moon.

###  Strengths

Katara is strong willed, only giving up fights if they could prove costly to her friends. Her determination enabled her to fend off multiple Dai Li agents and clear an entire warship by herself.

Not only that, Katara is very adaptable and to her terrain. She can extract droplets of water from the air and large streams from plants. In one case, she even resorted to bending her on sweat. 

###  Weaknesses

Katara's greatest weakness lies in her bending. Katara relies on a source of water from which to bend. Katara is not trained in any form of hand-to-hand or armed combat. Katara also lacks the ability to fight the most agile of opponents such as Ty Lee.

##  Toph 

##  [](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/0/0c/Toph_slides.png/revision/latest?cb=20140517113731) 

Toph was born into the Beifong family. Because she was born blind, her parents hid her away from the world. When she was four, she fled from her family and met badger moles. She eventually made her way into Earth Rumble as the Blind Bandit and became the undefeated champion. When she was 12, she went off with Aang and joined Team Avatar to become Aang's earthbending master. Toph fought during the coop for Ba Sing Se, the Invasion of the Fire Nation and the Battle of Wulong Forest before finally winning the war. In her later years, she helped to rehabilitate Korra after a devastating battle. 

###  Weapons [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Katara_v._Toph?action=edit&section=6)

Toph is a master earthbender. When she was 4, she learnt earthbending from the badgermoles. She developed  _seismic sense_  - seeing with earthbending. She can also see every rock, even if it is not connected to the ground.

As an earthbender, Toph managed to defeat much large opponents such as the Hippo and the Boulder, as well as many others all at a time. Her mastery of earthbending allowed her to defeat Royal Guards with ease and even defeat Dai Li agents. As an old lady, she defeated swarms of Kuvira's mecha suits instantly. Although initially having trouble with sand, she soon became proficient enough to make a scale model of Ba Sing Se, including an accurate Earth King and Bosco.

Her skills do not stop there. When she was locked in a large metal box and her friends were away, Toph noticed something remarkable - metal is simply refined earth. Toph became the first metalbender. Eventually, she established a metalbending academy and created the metalbending police force of Republic City.

###  Strengths [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Katara_v._Toph?action=edit&section=7)

Toph is a brilliant at adapting to her environment. After having trouble bending with sand, she soon became of a master of it and a stranger form - mudbending. Toph's adaptability was shown when she had no earth to bend and so invented an entirely new subskill of earthbending. Toph wears metal armour complete with spools of metal coil.

###  Weaknesses

Toph is very reliant on her earthbending. Without it, she can neither see nor fight. Although her seismic sense enables her to see earth and anything touching the ground, she cannot see water and is practically blind on ice. It is worth noting that Toph cannot swim and would drown unless rescued.

##  Battle [  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Katara_v._Toph?action=edit&section=9)

     _The battle is set Avatar Korra park._

Toph and Katara stand a fair distance from each other, with Katara standing by the water and Toph standing further away. Katara made the first move, she threw numerous shards of ice at Toph. Toph stood in her characteristic fighting stance and puffed out her chest. The shards broke apart on her breast plate. Toph retaliated by throwing wire ropes at Katara. Katara raised a water whip and parried them away before countering with watery tendrils of her own. Toph could sense Katara was attacking but she was unsure of how or where. She raised a column of earth which blocked one tendril. The other broke apart on her breast plate and sprayed everywhere, getting in her eye. 

Toph stomped her foot on the ground and raised two rocks. She kicked both of them at Katara. Katara stepped aside and dodged one rock. She raised a large stream of water and sliced through the other. It fell on either side of her. Katara formed an ice shield to block a shower of small rock pellets. The ice cracked. While Katara was distracted, she was ensnared by a large metal coil. Toph flung Katara around and kicked up dirt and grass. She then flung Katara into the trees. Toph stood on large rock which she rode to into the trees. Frozen, jagged petals smashed on Toph's armour with one of them grazing her face. She turned around to face her attacker but could not find her. She had not detected Katara's presence for Katara was stood on a sheet of ice. A tree shrivelled up and a large stream of water swirled around Katara. Katara sprayed Toph, who crashed into a tree. Katara removed the water from the tree and smacked Toph in the face and beat her repetitively. Toph noticed Katara stepped off her ice mat and gained a target. She smiled and pulled in her fists. She stomped on the ground and a column rose up, launching Katara into the air. Toph repeatedly pelted Katara. With only water from her pouch, Katara was forced to flee. A rock tore through her flesh and drew blood. Katara ran through the trees and into the grass.

Toph pursued her with a snake of earth, trying to trip her up. Katara outmaneouvered the snake and reached the bridge. She pulled up a small amount of water and swirled it around her hands until it glowed. She placed it on her shoulder and sighed with relief when she halted the breathing. Toph heard the breathing and chased Katara to the bridge. Katara hid under it as Toph approached. The bridge collapsed. Toph stomped the ground to get a good look if Katara survived. A thin disk of ice struck Toph's shin greaves and caused a large scratch before shattering. Toph heard a large wave forming and freezing. The water formed an ice berg with chunks of rock embedded in it. Katara stood perched upon it and bombarded Toph with icicles.

Toph propelled herself in the air with two columns of eath and threw out her wire coils. Katara swung her water whip and thinned it out. She froze the stream just before it collided with Toph's thighs. The whip cleaved straight through and Toph fell into the river. Katara jumped from the ice mountain and melted it back into the river. Katara placed her foot on Toph's chest and encased her victim's head in ice.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Katara_v._Toph?action=edit&section=10)

Katara won the battle against Toph for several reasons. Katara is used to tackling more powerful opponents as seen when she defeated Azula. She also has an advantage which Toph lacks - vision. Toph just couldn't see Katara's mighty waves. Katara's ability to heal herself would most certainly have been useful in a battle. It is fair to say, however, that this was a close one.


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a very special chapter of Avatar Colosseum. We have now reached the championship finale. In this battle, all the winners will be plunged into an all-out fight, from which only one shall emerge alive. Although the Dai Li fought in a group, only one will participate in the battle.
> 
> So please welcome all of the champions:
> 
> Kuvira  
> Korra  
> Zuko  
> Katara  
> Dai Li agent  
> Ty Lee  
> Sokka  
> Due to an overlap, Ty Lee was chosen to replace the Kyoshi Warrior. Iroh has been eliminated from the finale because the full extent of his mastery is unknown and he is deemed too old to participate.

##   [](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/b/b9/Zuko_fight.png/revision/latest?cb=20140517113732) [](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/b/b5/Head_of_the_Dai_Li_close-up.png/revision/latest?cb=20130701093305) [](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/a/af/Distressed_Kuvira.png/revision/latest?cb=20150107173348) 

##  Battle

     _The battle is set in an artificial environment with a forest, grasslands, rivers and hills. It occurs in the late afternoon._

Sokka crept through the forest. He heard a rustling in a small bush. Tree branches shook before falling silent. Sokka pulled out his sword and raised it above his head. Sokka's sword blocked a strike from Ty Lee's katana. Sokka span around and sliced through her sword diagonally, slicing off the hilt and lopping off the top of her thumb. Ty Lee back-flipped and jumped over Sokka. She tried many quick jabs but was forced the retreat when Sokka swung his sword behind him.

Korra and Kuvira stood in the mountainous region of the map. Korra assumed a fighting stance and threw numerous balls of fire at her foe. Kuvira side-stepped and avoided them with minimal effort. Kuvira circled Korra and threw numerous shards of metal. Korra parried those she did not dodge and threw a rock in return. Kuvira punched the rock and broke it to bits. Korra threw two quick punches at Kuvira, one with her left, one with her right. Both curved and impacted Kuvira simultaneously, twisting her over and knocking her to the ground.

Ty Lee opened her fans and waited for Sokka's strike. He lunged and thrust to her chest. Ty Lee grabbed his arms and threw him behind her. Sokka dropped his sword in the struggle. Ty Lee tried to jab Sokka but he evaded her. The two engaged in a brawl. Ty Lee punched Sokka in the face numerous times and caused bleeding. Suddenly, Ty Lee halted her attack and fell back. Sokka removed his dagger as blood spurted onto his armour. He reclaimed his sword and helmet.

Zuko walked along the border of the grasslands and forest. Hearing a whistling sound, he turned around and destroyed a rock glove with a ball of fire. Having observed a rustling in the trees around him, he threw a large wall of fire that engulfed the tree tops. With a scream, the trees stopped rustling. Zuko walked into the forest to find his attacker.

Lying flat on the ground, Kuvira raised her arm and threw a metal shard at Korra. She sharpened the blade and it impaled Korra's stomach. Kuvira jumped to her feet and threw a large rock at Korra. Korra destroyed the rock but fell backwards and tumbled down the hill. Kuvira threw down a few more shards for luck until blood ceased to spill.

The treetops above Sokka's head burst into flames. A silent man in emerald jumped from the trees, his robes singed. He looked at Sokka and threw his rock gloves. Sokka smashed them with his club and swung at the agent who sidestepped. The agent kicked Sokka in the stomach with a square block of earth and threw him into a tree.

A Dai Li agent stood with his back turned to Zuko, tormenting a young water tribe boy. Zuko shouted and punched, setting the agent alight. Zuko grabbed his two swords and advanced on the silent agent. Zuko slashed many times, only for the agent to extend his rock-covered hand and block the strikes. Sokka stood to his feet and grabbed his space sword. He advanced to the Dai Li agent and slashed, only for it to be blocked with a rock glove. Knowing he was badly outnumbered, the agent fled out of the forest and towards the river. Zuko and Sokka locked swords.

Katara turned around and threw a large stream of icicles. The Dai Li agent blocked them with a large earth column. Katara kept pressing forth her attack, finally flooding him until he fell over. She froze the water around him into ice and encased his head. She rubbed her hand on his chest and melted it, leaving him exposed. She swirled a stream of water into a type of drill and tore up his chest.

Zuko wielded his dual swords in unison and forced Sokka on the defensive. Sokka pulled his bone club from his belt and wielded it along with his meteor sword. Sokka swung his club which caught onto Zuko's sword. Zuko kicked Sokka in the chest. Sokka slashed at Zuko's leg with his sword and swung at his head with his club. Zuko blocked both with his swords. A powerful strike from Sokka's sword shattered Zuko's blade. Sokka took at swing for Zuko's head with his sword. Zuko punched him in the chest and burnt his armour then ran off.

Sokka pursued Zuko but ran straight into Kuvira. He slashed at her numerous times, but she ducked at stepped away with ease. He slammed his sword on her right hand but was shocked when his sword bent out of shape. Kuvira raised her hand and the sword levitated. She crushed it into a ball and threw it at Sokka. Sokka avoided the ball. He threw his boomerang which Kuvira dodged with ease. He then took his spear from his back and tried to stab Kuvira. Kuvira caught the spear and snapped it, throwing down Sokka.

Zuko looked down and saw the partially frozen body of the Dai Li agents. He looked to Katara, the killer. Zuko narrowed his eyes and punched forth many times at Katara. Katara pulled a stream of water over herself and extinguished the flames. She retaliated with a wave that he dispersed with an inferno. The two battled each other with whips of their respective elements. Zuko grabbed Katara by the ankle with a stream of fire. They continued their battle until the sun finally set and gave way to the full moon. Katara took advantage of her new found power and encased Zuko in a very thick pillar of ice.

Sokka and Kuvira circled each other. Sokka avoided Kuvira's metal shards and swung at her with his club. Kuvira tried to destroy the club, but to her dismay, his club was not made of metal but bone. Sokka smacked Kuvira on her shoulder with his club, denting her armour and causing a bruise. He turned around his club and smacked her collar with the spike, slightly penetrating it. Kuvira flipped Sokka. Sokka pulled Kuvira down with him and pulled his knife from his belt, which he rested on her neck.

Sokka and Kuvira both went stiff and rigid. They stood up together, moving like puppets. They twisted in an abnormal manner and hovered off the ground. Katara came into view and moved her arms from side to side, her victims following. They fell in unison and twisted as though they were possessed.  _Snap_. Their necks snapped simultaneously and their limp bodies fell to the ground. Katara released her grip and walked away, cracking a grin.

##  Outcome[  
](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Colosseum_-_Finale?action=edit&section=2)

Ty Lee, although the most agile of the lot has the least lethal weaponry. Her major downfall was her over reliance on speed, stealth and agility. Korra, on the other hand, was one of the most powerful. Her downfall came as a result of her brash nature, lack of control and precision.

The Dai Li are masters of stealth and the lords of the shadows. However, they are generally only affective when they take their opponents by surprise, have an escape route and a numerical advantage. The Dai Li are not capable of fighting in the open plains.

Zuko was one of the most versatile of the lot, being both a master swordsman and the second person to learn lightning redirection. However, much like Korra, he is driven in battle by his emotions and that often causes him to take on stronger opponents and act without planning.

Sokka is a master strategist. He did so well in this battle because he picked his targets wisely and the right time to attack them. He has a wide range of weapons, some metallic such as his signature sword and boomerang and non-metallic weapons such as his bone club. This variety enabled him to fight against Kuvira who could manipulate metal. Ultimately, however, Sokka brought a sword to a bending fight.

Kuvira is very precise and disciplined. She never attacks when the time is not right. Her unique style of metalbending and gymnastic prowess enables her to fight in a manner difficult to counter. Arguably, Kuvira has never lost a single battle, as her final fight with Korra was interrupted.

Katara is a typical waterbender - she is very adaptable. Whatever situation she is thrown into, she can adapt to it. While she was largely limited to standing by the river, she could also venture into forests to fight. Her greatest claim to victory, however, was bloodbending. Nobody was demonstrated escaping her bloodbending grip.


End file.
